A Day In The Life Of Eiko Callor
by Chuu
Summary: What happens in a "normal" day of Eiko Callor's life? Read to see!


Note:I am very unhappy with all the bad reviews I got just because I used Eiko's -japanese- last name. So, this time, I take note that Callor is Eiko's last name in the japanese version, whereas Salamander is Amarant's japanese name and Flatley is Fratley's. The only reason why I didn't use "Freija" instead of Freya is because in the Blank story we(me and taiki) wrote a while back we spelled it Freya because we didn't know about "Freija" yet(it was only a few weeks after FF9 was released, so sue me). All that I ask is that you don't insult or flame me; I'm not the happiest person in the world, ya know. And my self esteem has been very low lately, either.  
  
  
  
A DAY IN THE LIFE OF EIKO CALLOR  
By Chuu and Taiki Kou  
  
  
The monster summon stared down at the city of Alexandria below. She had to act fast, for if she didn't then the city would be surely destroyed. She reached out and took Dagger's hand and with both of their powers, they summoned a more powerful summon then the one after Alexandria, Alexander. It's wings flared out, and then, Dagger fell. Eiko shouted in surprise as Dagger fell, but then her heart sank when Zidane caught her. Why would he get her?! Why not just save Eiko, herself? Just cuz I have wings, she thought, doesn't mean I don't need my own hero! A tear fell fown her cheek...  
  
Voice:Eikooooo! Wake up!  
  
Eiko:(opens up her eyes) huh?....(looks around. she is in the big castle of Lindblum, in a huge, queen sized bed. She sits up, and then recollects who she was now) heh...almost forgot..... I got a new mommy and daddy now... (she smiles and a tear falls down her cheek)  
  
Mog:KUPO!!! (falls onto Eiko's head)  
  
Eiko:OO;; What the?! (thinks that Mog is a monster) AAHHHHH!!!!!! (springs out of her bed and hides under it, shaking in fright)  
  
Mog:??? oO;;; Kupo! Popo! Xx; (ducks down to see Eiko) kupo! ^^  
  
Eiko:...Mmmm...m...m-m-m-m....MOG?!  
  
Mog:Kupo! =D  
  
Eiko:(leaps out from under the bed and clings to Mog) Mogmogmogmogmogmogmogmog!!! You're not a big nasty summon anymore! YOU'RE BA~ACK!!!!  
  
Mog: Kupo! Kupokupo! XD  
  
(They start giggling insanely and playing around the room)  
  
Hilda:(walks in) What's all of this ruckus....(sees mog) A mog!  
  
Mog and Eiko:(stop in weird positions) ???  
  
Mog: Kupo! ^-^  
  
Hilda:(stoops down to Mog and pats her on the head) Awww, how adorable! ^^  
  
Mog:Kupo! ^_^  
  
Eiko:Mom!! Mog came back!  
  
Hilda: I see! ^^  
  
Eiko:Hehee!  
  
Hilda:Eiko, honey, get dressed, I don't think you can walk around in that nightie ^^ We've got breakfast ready, so don't miss out! (walks out of the room, closing the door behind her)  
  
Eiko:Ooh, yay! (gets dressed and scampers down the stairs with Mog sitting happily on her head. Mog kupos at every passerby as they walk through the halls to the eleator) Hmm....lesse....(presses a button. the elevator lift starts to go up)  
  
Mog:Kupo! (presses button and the elevator goes back down)  
  
Eiko:No~oo! Mog! (presses a button and the elevator goes back up)  
  
Mog:Kuuupo! (presses a button and the elevator goes back down)  
  
Eiko:Mog!! (presses the up button)  
  
Mog:Kupo!! (presses the down button)  
  
Eiko:MOG!!! (presses up button)  
  
Mog:KUPO!! (presses the down button once more)  
  
A creaking sound is heard, and the elevator starts to drop.  
  
Eiko and Mog: O_O;;;; AHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
  
(Downstairs...)  
  
Vivi:(waiting for the elevator lift to reach down) Dum dee dum... Gee, what's taking the elevator so long?  
  
Elevator comes crashing down, screams can be heard from inside.  
  
Vivi: oO;;;;; STOP!! (casts stop on the elevator just as it's leveled with his floor).....  
  
Eiko and Mog:(fall out of the elevator)  
  
Vivi: ^^;; Hiya Eiko.  
  
Eiko: X.x  
  
Mog:Ku...po...popopo...(starts to inch away)  
  
Eiko:(stuffs mog in her pocket) HIYA VIVI! ^_______^  
  
Vivi: oO;;  
  
The elevator creaks and it crashes down on the next level, the basement level.  
  
Salamander:OW!!!!  
  
Vivi, Eiko, and Mog look down the elevator shaft. Salamander is standing there, rubbing his head. There is a big hole in the elevator around Salamander, and the rest of it is as squished as a pancake. Salamander rubs his head and then looks up at them.  
  
Salamander:.........what's going on?  
  
Eiko and Vivi:Nothing ^^  
  
Salamander:Oh.  
  
Eiko and Vivi:Why?  
  
Salamander:Well, it's just that elevators don't hit me on the head every day.  
  
Vivi:Um, why were you standing in the elevator shaft in the first place?  
  
Salamander:....I was fixing it.  
  
Eiko:Since when did you become a mechanic?  
  
Salamander:Since Cid found out I'm as hard as a rock.  
  
Eiko:What about that time back at--  
  
Salamander:...shutup...  
  
Eiko:--when Zidane saved your--  
  
Salamander:....-.-....  
  
Eiko:--and then hauled you out of---  
  
Salamander:That was just a minor setback!!!  
  
Eiko and Vivi:Oh.  
  
Mog:.....kupo?  
  
Salamander:(leaps up, over Eiko, Vivi, and Mog, and lands behind them)....besides, looks like now you'll have to take the stairs, because I'm going to have to go out and order a new one. (ambles out)  
  
Eiko and Vivi:Oh maaaannnn! (groan and head up the stairway)  
  
Mog:Mmfff!!  
  
Eiko:Ssh!  
  
Mog: ;_;  
  
  
(After breakfast....)  
  
Eiko:Moggy, what do we do now?  
  
Mog:Kupo!  
  
Eiko:What do you mean you don't know?! There's gotta be SOMETHING you want to do!  
  
Mog:....kupo kupo kuu~uupo! Popo kupo! (grins evily)  
  
Eiko: OO;;  
  
Mog:;_; kupo...  
  
Vivi:Eiko!  
  
Eiko:Huh? o.O  
  
Vivi:Look at these tickets I have! ^^  
  
Eiko:(grabs them and looks) Oooohh! A carnival?! Can I come? Can I come?!  
  
Vivi:It's for me and mog!  
  
Eiko:WHAT~?!  
  
Mog:D  
  
Eiko:(strangles Mog Bart Simpmon style) Yeargh! Yeargh! Yeargh!  
  
Vivi:...But she can just hide in your pocket and say it's for you! ^^;;  
  
Eiko:D  
  
Mog:_;;  
  
Flatley:I was sooooooo scared that I would of lost you!  
  
Freya?:You were?  
  
Quina?:......O  
  
Eiko:oo;...  
  
Flatley:Aw, honey, common. Take it easy on the little kid, will ya?  
  
Freya:IT'S TIME FOR DESPERATE MEASURES HERE! I'M TRAPPED AS A...a....A well...Thing!!!  
  
Quina:Me want some frogs...  
  
Freya:Rule number one, Quina! Don't eat frogs through my mouth, ya go it?!  
  
Quina:Okie! There are a lots of other holes in the body, Me guess me just eat out of those.  
  
Eiko:EWWWWWW!!!  
  
Freya:UGH! Don't eat at ALL until you're back in your original body, okay?!  
  
Quina:Okay. Me hungry. Can me have my original body back, please?  
  
Freya:(sighs and rubs her temples) -_-;;  
  
Eiko:(idea lightbulb) Follow the little angel with the flute! (frolics away playing her flute)  
  
Freya:....(follows silently)  
  
Quina/Flatley:(shrug and follow as well)  
  
  
(Tantalus Hideout)  
  
Dagger:La la la...(is fixing her hair in front of a mirror)  
  
(Eiko, Quina, Flatley and Freya burst through the door)  
  
Eiko:(prances over to Dagger and pounces on her)DAGGER I NEED YOUR HELP!!!  
  
Dagger:Gack!! (accidently chops off most of her hair, making it short)God damnit, Eiko!!!!  
  
Eiko:eheh ^^;;  
  
Freya:We have a very BAD problem!  
  
Quina:Very bad problem, yes yes!  
  
Dagger:....(stands up and looks at them).....(cocks her head to the side)....Hey! There's something strange here...  
  
Freya:Well yesh...@#$%!!!! (slings the toungue over her shoulder)  
  
Flatley: Quina and Frey---  
  
Dagger:Nononono! Don't tell me! Lemme guess!  
  
Freya/Flatley/Eiko:......  
  
Quina:Yay! Guess game! Quina think is fun!  
  
Dagger:But you're Freya....hey!!!  
  
Freya:See? We switched---  
  
Dagger:Okay guys! Joke's over, right? ^^ That was pretty funny, hehe!  
  
Eiko:This isn't a joke!  
  
Mog:Kupo!  
  
Dagger:Oh....So like, Quina is Freya, but Freya is Quina? I mean that like...(gets confused) Ow...geeeze! Thinking hurts...;-;  
  
Freya:Though I look like Quina, I really am, at soul, Freya Crescent  
  
Quina:Me be Quina! Though Quina look like Freya but Quina be Quina!  
  
Freya:(fwaps her over the head)Shush! You'll just make her even MORE confused!  
  
Quina:x_x  
  
Eiko:Do you get it NOW?  
  
Dagger:Yeah! They've switched minds, right?  
  
Eiko/Flatley/Freya/Quina:Exactly!  
  
Dagger:....what do you want ME to do about it?  
  
Eiko/Flatley/Freya/Quina/Mog:(facefault)  
  
Dagger:...Was it something I said? ^^;  
  
Freya:DAMNIT! I sorta don't wanna be an IT forever!  
  
Quina:Me like being mouse  
  
Freya:CAN IT, you...you THING!  
  
Quina:Gourmand  
  
Freya:(now REALLY pissed)DON'T CORRECT ME!!!  
  
Dagger:...What's up with Freya?  
  
Flatley:PIS  
  
Eiko/Dagger:PIS?  
  
Flatley:Putting up with Its Stupidity  
  
Eiko:(trying to talk over Freya's yelling and Quina's whining)What we need you to do is to change them back!  
  
Dagger:How do you think I can do something like that?!  
  
Eiko:There has to be a potion or something!!!  
  
Dagger:What?  
  
Eiko:(turns around)SHADDUP!(turns back to Dagger) Isn't there a spell or a potion to cure switched minds or to at least reswitch em?  
  
Dagger:I...think...I've heard something about it...  
  
Freya:(stops trying to kill Quina and zips over to Dagger and starts shaking her)Tell me! Tell me!!!  
  
Dagger: xX;;  
  
Flatley:(pulls Freya away from Dagger) ^^;;  
  
Eiko:(jumps up and down demandingly)Tell us! Tell us!  
  
Mog:Kupo! Kupo!  
  
Dagger:Well.. Last I heard Kuja had it.....  
  
Everyone Else:KUJA?!  
  
Dagger:(shrugs)He said he was going to try something with it  
  
Flatley:How long ago was this?  
  
Dagger:Just earlier this afternoon  
  
Eiko/Freya/Mog:(glare)  
  
(dramatic music)  
  
Eiko:He did this on purpose!  
  
Freya:LET'S KICK SOME ASS!!  
  
Mog:Kupo!  
  
Flatley:(breaking the dramatic moment)Now now, violence isn't really the answer...  
  
Freya:YES IT IS!!!  
  
Eiko:Freya? Why are you being so irrational lately?  
  
Flatley:PIS  
  
Eiko:(sweatdrops)Riiiiight  
  
Freya:Whatever. (turns to Quina) Common tw...er.....p...  
  
Quina:(gnawing on a frog)...???  
  
  
(outside the Tantalus hideout)  
  
Old Duck Man:Hello there  
  
Old Canary Woman:Hello. Lovely evening, isn't it?  
  
Old Duck Man:Yeah! Wasn't the festival great?  
  
Old Canary Woman:Mmmhmm  
  
(BOOM!!!!!)  
  
Both:.........................(just stare at the now in flames building)  
  
  
(Kuja's tree house)  
  
Kuja:I love this treehouse. Whee! (swings around on branches by his tail)Being a monkey person is sooooooooOoOooooo cool!!!  
  
Freya:(jumps out from the entrance hole where the ladder is)KUJA!!!!  
  
Kuja:Aw shit oo;;  
  
(Eiko, Quina, Mog, and Flatley come up too)  
  
Kuja:Uh..eheh ^^; I just wanted to see what would happen! Really!!!  
  
Freya:TURN ME BACK!!!  
  
Eiko:...please? ^^;  
  
Mog:KUPO! (makes lil faces at Kuja)  
  
Kuja:Hmph! (turns head from Mog's direction)  
  
Mog:...-.-  
  
Kuja:I only have one left.  
  
Freya:...so can't you change us back or not?  
  
Quina:Me want frog  
  
Freya:After he changes us back you can!  
  
Quina:;-;  
  
Kuja:I dunno...for a small price, that is  
  
Eiko/Freya/Flatley/Quina:Price?  
  
Mog:Kupo?  
  
Kuja:Yes. Do you know how rare this stuff is?  
  
Eiko:(mutters sarcastically)I wonder why...  
  
Flatley:So what do we have to do?  
  
Kuja:Get me Vivi  
  
Eiko/Freya/Flatley/Quina:Vivi?!  
  
Mog:Kupo?!  
  
Kuja:Yeah... (looks at them cooly and smirks)I just want to run a few tests over the little black mage, that's all  
  
Eiko:Fine. One Vivi coming up! =D  
  
Freya:Heheh. This'll be fun ^^  
  
  
(Downtown Lindblum)  
  
Vivi:Dumdeedum....  
  
Salamander:(looking from side to side)I don't see Blank anywhere...  
  
Vivi:Me either! Where the heck did he go? oO;  
  
Blank:(hiding in a barrel of fruit to their left, smiling evily)Mwahahaha....  
  
Vivi/Salamander:(turn to face each other)Did you hear something?  
  
Blank:@#$%....  
  
Vivi/Salamander:(shrug and move on)  
  
Eiko:Ohhhh Viviiiiiiiii!!! ;  
  
Eiko:Whatever (scampers off after them)  
  
Mog:Kupopo (follows)  
  
Salamander:.....  
  
(the barrel moves a little bit)  
  
Salamander:...-.-;; (kicks the barrel and it falls over)  
  
Blank:(promptly falls out) x_x;;  
  
Salamander:Hmph (snatches the tape and walks off)  
  
Blank:HEY! That was ticket to victory!!!  
  
Salamander:(offscreen)Whatever...  
  
Blank:(pouts) ;-;  
  
  
(Kuja's Treehouse)  
  
Flatley/Quina:(are having a staring contest).......  
  
Kuja:....I am quite bored oo;  
  
Vivi:OW! Hey! Watch it!  
  
Kuja/Quina/Flatley:Finally!  
  
Freya:(comes up carrying Vivi by his hair)Here's Vivi!  
  
Eiko:(flies up after her, carrying Vivi's hat)Now....  
  
Freya/Quina:Change me back!  
  
Kuja:Okay okay sheesh sheesh (throws the potion at them)  
  
(nothing happens)  
  
Everyone:.............  
  
Kuja:Well, what d'ya know? A dud!  
  
Freya:Grrrrrrr!!!!  
  
Vivi:Please put me down ;-;  
  
Eiko:Shush!  
  
Freya:(charges at Kuja)YOU WILL DIE!!  
  
Kuja:Aw @#$%...  
  
Freya:(lunges and....is now standing next to Flatley)...huh? oO;  
  
Quina:BONZAI!!!  
  
Kuja:OMFG!!! (is squished)  
  
Everyone Else:....(sweatdrop)  
  
Vivi:Can I go now? ;_;  
  
Eiko:Sorry, a promise is a promise!  
  
Mog:Kupo!  
  
Vivi:A promise? What did you do?! xx;  
  
Quina:(gets off of Kuja and jumps out of the treehouse, causing a small earthquake)Tra la la...  
  
Freya:Uh...Vivi? How would you like to be with Kuja for a couple days?  
  
Vivi:....what? ;  
  
Eiko: ^____^;;; We sorta agreed that we'd let him expiriment on you if he turned them back...  
  
Vivi:....WHAT?! ;  
  
Mog:Kupokupo popo kupo poku kukuku kupo kupopo!  
  
Vivi/Flatley/Freya:....what? ;  
  
Eiko:She said that Kuja's a dumbass thong wearning wannabe oO;  
  
Kuja:....-_-; stupid moogle  
  
Mog: ^^  
  
Vivi:...what...are you going to do to me? oo;  
  
Kuja:(grin)You'll see! XD  
  
Vivi:I don't like that ;_;  
  
Eiko:(shrugs, stuffs Mog in her pocket and flies out)  
  
Freya/Flatley:(follow)Bon Voyage!  
  
Vivi:help meeeeeee....  
  
Kuja:Muahahahahaha...  
  
  
(Later, at the burnt Tantalus Headquarters)  
  
Baku:(walks in)What the....(looks around)Hey! Who remodeled the place?  
  
Cinna:(looks up from his paper)I think Freya got a little angry  
  
Baku:Freya? Get angry? Impossible! She's supposed to be the only sane one!  
  
Blank:(with a couple black eyes due to Freya)She was having a rough day o.x  
  
Baku:Ahhhhh....  
  
Zidane:Has anybody seen Vivi?  
  
Everyone Else:(shrug)  
  
  
(In the backroom..)  
  
Freya:(brushing her toungue with a toothbrush vigerously) -.-;;;;  
  
Eiko:(sighs and plays a game of poker with Mog)I wonder what's happening to poor Vivi...  
  
Mog:Kupo kupo kupopo kuku?  
  
Eiko:No! I do -not- like him!  
  
Mog:Kupo popo?  
  
Eiko:Well...geeze, I'm not sure!  
  
Freya:(still brushing her toungue)How can you undershtand that thing?  
  
Eiko:I just can oo;  
  
Freya:Oh wellsh. I'm going to kill that dumbassh, Quina, after I'm done with thish..  
  
Ruby:I don't see what the big fuss is all about, all that she did was eat a frog oO;  
  
Freya:MICE DON'T EAT FROGS!!!  
  
Ruby/Eiko:OOooooooOooOooooooohhhh...  
  
Freya:(sighs);  
  
Eiko:^^  
  
Zidane:(pokes his head in)Has ANYONE seen Vivi?  
  
Eiko/Mog/Freya:....^^;;;;;;  
  
  
(outside Kuja's Treehouse)  
  
Vivi:Okay okay OKAY! I'm tickilish! Can I leave now?!  
  
Kuja:Just one more test....  
  
Vivi:HELP!!!!!!  
  
  
~~~~  
Uh yeah. That took a while, mostly because after the middle half I was the only one left writing it. Not talking about what happened; personal stuff. But I dedicate this fic to my dear friend, Taiki. Please review and tell me if you like/hate this fic! I don't care ;-;  
~~~~ 


End file.
